


Praxis

by OneFrog



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Other, ancom is a badass actually, nazi tw, qui fights nazis, slur tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFrog/pseuds/OneFrog
Summary: Ancom takes Tankie out to do some praxis,Ancom beats people up and Tankie is suprised
Relationships: Authleft/Libleft, Tankie/Ancom, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Praxis

When commie went to do praxis with ancom, he never thought it would go this way. He thought it would be the standard vandalize target, flip off police, and run home when someone gets in their faces.  
That was what they did, for the most part.  
They were passing through an alleyway ancom knew like the back of quis hand, we’ll just go over here then scale this wall, lovely view, easy climb, pretty simple stuff. Yeah, pretty simple.  
They were about to climb the wall when someone tapped tankie on his shoulder. The man he was faced with was quite tall, blonde, and wearing an armband with a particularly unsavory symbol on it. The two men behind him had a similar look.  
“Sorry to bother you, but we just wanted to check, y’all ain’t fags, are ya? Because we don’t tolerate those kinds of people here.” The man has a sinister look to him, that polite but cruel look of someone about to catch you in a trap has. Ancom narrowed quis eyes.  
“Now, of course, I don’t mean to assume anything, I’m sure you folks are fine, but we just noticed y’all were getting particularly close earlier, and we just like to check.”  
Tankie opens his mouth to try to quell the situation, mainly to make sure they don’t get jumped, but ancom beats him to the punch.  
“And if we are?” the man frowns.  
“Well, then we may have to take matters into our own hands.” the man looks back to his friends, they nod.  
Tankie has picked up the ability to tell Ancom's expressions, even with quis mask on. Normally he considers this ability a good thing, but now, he can see the signs of a smirk. A smirk is not what tankie wants right now.  
“God, you nazi losers are so fucking bo-ring, what’re you gonna do? Call us faggots again? Ohhh nooo, I am so scared! You don’t have the fucking guts.” the man appeared to go red from the taunt. Tankie leaned over to ancom, talking in a hushed voice,  
“Ancom, this is a bad idea” ancom laughed slightly,  
“Love, I know” the smirk was back.  
“Tankie was worried, he didn’t actually know if ancom could handle these three.  
“You have your gun, right?” Tankie nodded “if things go south, fire a few rounds in the air. They’ll scatter like rats.”  
Tankie was not prepared for what ancom was about to do, he assumed qui would try to run or at least talk down quir aggressors, but ancom seemed to welcome and provoke conflict.  
Then the man threw the first punch.  
Ancom wasn’t all that strong, but qui was extremely nimble. Qui dodged easily, a glint in quis eye. Qui spun quir bat up and around in quir hand, a smooth, fluid taunt. Qui moved fast, striking the man’s knees hard, knocking him to the ground. The other two started to move in, one grabbing to help his friend up, the other aiming a hit at ancom. Qui moved again, crowding closer and kicking high, nailing the man’s chin, causing him to fall back before he caught himself on the wall. Ancom swung low with quis bat at the third man, catching him in the chest and throwing him onto the concrete behind him.  
Qui Squatted down to the first man, looming over his head.  
“Listen here bud, you can either apologize to me and my boyfriend, or, if you'd prefer, i can give you and your friends concussions, your choice” ancom pulled down quir mask to give the man a toothy smile.  
“f-fuck you! your kind are degenerate to our culture!”  
“oh, well then. guess you made your decision!” the other two men gave the first a shocked look, as if to say “what the fuck man?”. Ancom pulled Tankie over by his collar. when qui saw all eyes were on quim he pulled the communist into a long kiss. qui let go of his shirt and put quis bat on quir shoulder. Tankie was still in utter shock at how Ancom took them down with such ease.  
“well, lets see how hard I can hit you fuckers”  
Ancom walked over to the man clinging to the wall, swinging quis bat hard, feeling the contact, hearing the crack and thud. When the man didn't move, qui walked over to the other man, still on his ass trying to sooth the pain in his chest. qui spun quir bat around before delivering a strong blow. the man fell over onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. The final man had wide eyes. He tried to jump up and run, but qui caught his shirt. pulling him close, qui looked in his eyes.  
“i hope next time you want to ‘take mesures into your own hands’ you reaize that the queers are not the people to fuck with. I am not going to cave to a little name calling. you are pathetic for thinking you can influence my life, let alone beat me in a fight.” with that, qui dropped him onto the ground and knocked him out with a sicking crack. with that, qui spun around on quir heel, and hugged Tankie.  
“you ok?” the communist asked.  
“yeah. sorry, I just get so tired of it.” ancom looked up at him.  
“they had it coming, it was pretty hot too.” ancom laughed, before pulling him into another kiss.  
“come on, we haven’t visited the spot yet!” Tankie followed Ancom, climbing the old wall.  
as they sat together, watching the night life flourish, tankie fell in love with ancom again, he fell in love with a new side of ancom, not for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i wrote this at 4:45am please forgive me


End file.
